Hyuga Cestus
by sharinnegan101
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to prove herself to Naruto, but her opportunity might be her toughest fight yet, and the weapons involved are like nothing she's ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

(The following is a fanfictional parody. I do not own _Naruto_ or _God of War_. Please don't sue. I can't afford it.)

**Chapter 1**

Ever since she had been a little girl, Hinata Hyuga had always had feelings for Naruto, but she worried constantly about his feelings for her: Did he like her? Did he think she was strong? How often did he think of her? During Naruto's two-year training trip with Jiraiya, Hinata had spent most of her time training as well, either with her family, her friends, or herself. She wanted to prove to everyone (especially a certain blonde-haired boy,) that she was a powerful, but kind, shinobi. And so, when Tsunade assigned her a mission with Naruto, Hinata was thrilled, as it would give her many opportunities to show him how much her skills had improved.

Naruto and Hinata were summoned to Tsunade's office, where a huge map of the Hidden Leaf Village's surrounding landscape covered most of the Hokage's desk. "During the past month, 16 shinobi have been mysteriously disappearing one-by-one," informed Tsunade. "They were all last reported to be in the Fourth Training Ground." She pointed at a section located several miles from the village. "The Fourth Training Ground consists of a heavily wooded area which is directly next to a steep set of cliffs. It is often used by our most powerful shinobi. I've also heard that there's a small amphitheater somewhere in the Training Ground, but I don't know for certain."

"An amfa-what?" asked Naruto, his tone slightly dense.

"A-an amphitheater," muttered a slightly red Hinata. "It's a type of stage used for performances."

"Oh," said Naruto, nodding his head in thought. "You're pretty smart, Hinata!" (Hinata's face grew redder.)

"As I was saying," continued Tsunade, "I'm sending you two into the Fourth Training Ground for a reconnaissance mission. There will be a lot of ground to cover, so I expect you two will be in there for a while. Perhaps even days. I've made sure that the Training Grounds are empty of any Leaf Ninja, so you'll both be alone." Hinata started to blush again. Alone with Naruto? She hadn't given much thought as to how long the mission would last. "If either of you see any suspicious activity, then you two will immediately pull out and report back to me."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruto, "You want us to retreat?! But why?"

Tsunade let out a brief sigh. She had known that Naruto wouldn't like having to fall back.

"Because," She answered in a slightly agitated tone, "Whatever's in that forest has caused over a dozen of my finest jonin to disappear! They could've been killed for all we know, and if this mysterious threat could kill 16 powerful jonin, think of what it could do to a genin and a chunin."

"You know that I'm stronger than any genin!" complained Naruto. "I'm certain that Hinata and I can easily defeat whatever's out there!"

Hinata wasn't so sure. Of the 16 Jonin that had gone missing, 3 of them had been Hyugas. She had known them, and had even trained with them. They were all very strong, and one of them, Takuma Hyuga, was about as tough as her genius cousin, Neji. If whatever was out there could have defeated Takuma, then she had her doubts about how well she could prevail.

"Believe me," said Tsunade in a very impatient tone, "If there were any stronger shinobis available, I would have launched an all out assault, but due to the recent disappearances of 16 of my best jonin, my forces have been stretched out thin. Therefore, you will either go to the Training Ground, identify the threat, and report back to me _without_ engaging the enemy, or you will clean Tonton's silo, which, I might add, hasn't been done in months!"

Naruto sighed. "All right," he said. "We won't fight whoever's out there."

"Good!" huffed Tsunade, "You are both dismissed!"

* * *

"Man, this sucks," whined Naruto as he and Hinata headed out toward the Fourth Training Ground, "Grandma-Tsunade knows that we're tough enough to fight anything that comes our way!"

"But Naruto," said Hinata in a soft voice, "We don't know what's out there. For all we know, we could be dealing with someone really strong."

"You're starting to sound like Grandma-Tsunade," said Naruto. "Hinata, take it from me. No matter what force you're up against, you just need to have faith in yourself, and your beliefs."

"But what about working hard and training diligently?" asked Hinata.

"Don't get me wrong," replied Naruto. "Effort and great ability can get you far. But to believe in yourself, as well as those who are close to you, that is true strength. Anyways, I think we're here."

Hinata was so captivated by Naruto's speech that she didn't notice, and proceeded to trip and fall into a bush.

"And by the way," laughed Naruto as he helped a very red Hinata out of the brush, "It also doesn't hurt to focus."

* * *

_Dang, this is lame,_ thought Naruto as he leapt from tree to tree. He and Hinata had arrived at the Fourth Training Ground a few hours ago, and had decided to split up in their search. Naruto had even sent out some shadow clones to help comb the area for any suspicious activity. So far, everything seemed fine. _I can't believe Grandma-Tsunade is having me do a mission as boring as this, _thought Naruto, _Is she still mad about the time I tripped and my hands fell on her... _He never got to finish that thought.

Something had happened to one his shadow clones. Based on what the shadow clone had experienced, he remembered hearing some leaves rustle behind him. When he had turned around, he had had just enough time to register what was coming at him before he had been forced to vanish by the impact. What was most strange was what had struck the clone. Before vanishing, he could have sworn he'd seen...a lion's head? Tsunade's orders had been to investigate the Training Ground and report back to her without confronting the threat. That said, he instantly headed toward the area where the shadow clone had dissipated. He would show the Hokage how powerful he was. _And besides,_ thought Naruto as he landed near the area where his clone had been attacked, _How tough can this b..._ He also never got to finish that thought.

_So everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please, go easy. Assuming that is, you find that it deserves a review. Regardless, there will be more chapters coming soon. Bye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Naruto's shadow clones suddenly vanished all at once, Hinata began to worry. (She could easily see some of the clones with her Byakugan.) Naruto and Hinata had agreed to meet back at the entrance to the Fourth Training Ground should either of them discover something. So, she headed over to the entrance. Hinata made it back to the clearing, but Naruto wasn't there, which caused Hinata to worry even more. Hinata hoped that Naruto hadn't gotten himself into any serious trouble. Lady Tsunade said not to confront the enemy, thought Hinata. He wouldn't really disobey a direct order from the Hokage...Would he? Hinata tried to calm herself. Naruto's probably still on his way. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now. I just need to wait. But half an hour later, Naruto still wasn't back, and Hinata was panicking. It seemed that Naruto was indeed in trouble, and that meant that she should go and inform Tsunade. But Naruto could be in danger! What should I do?! It only took her a moment to decide. Seconds later, Hinata was leaping from tree to tree, her Byakugan scanning the area.

Two hours later, Hinata felt completely terrified. She had looked through the forest, calling out Naruto's name, until she had been forced to cancel her Byakugan for fear of draining out her chakra. Now she was lost, alone, and tired. And Naruto! Hinata buried her head in her hands and finally burst into tears. Morbid images flashed through her head: Naruto's drowned body lying facedown in a stream, Naruto's torn body being eaten by vultures, Naruto's broken body lying at the bottom of a cliff! It was too much! Hinata threw back her head and was about to scream, when she heard something nearby. It sounded like footsteps. With a newfound sense of hope, Hinata wiped away her tears and headed toward the noise. She was tempted to use her Byakugan, but she was already low on chakra and felt that she should conserve what she had in case of a fight. She soon arrived at the spot where the footsteps had come from. She looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Just as her hopes started to sink, she noticed a thick cluster of bushes start to rustle. She headed over toward the bushes, forcing herself to be cautious and careful.

"Naruto?" she called out, "Is...Is that you?"

A faint voice came from the bushes. "...La...ata..."

"Um, sorry? I didn't hear that."

"...dy...Hin..."

"I'm really sorry," said Hinata, looking through the bushes, "But I can't hear yoaAAAAGH!" Hinata, having just seen what was in the bushes, instinctively leapt back and screamed. Her instincts told her to run, but she made herself stay as the figure in the bushes came out. It was a man, but not like any man Hinata had ever seen before. This man resembled a gaunt skeleton with skin. His lips were barely visible, revealing teeth that had begun to rot without dental care. His limbs were so thin, you could have easily wrapped a finger and thumb around them. He had on a rusty chest plate and spaulders, which seemed to be weighing him down. But what surprised Hinata most was his face. His eyes were Byakugan, and his forehead had a cursed seal on it. This man was a Hyuga. And the distinct scar on the left cheek. She had seen it before during training. Could it be...

"Takuma?" Hinata said in a hushed voice.

"Lady...Hinata..." replied Takuma weakly. He stumbled and Hinata grabbed his bony arm to provide support.

"Takuma, what's happened to you?" she asked, laying the weakened man down under a tree.

"Lady Hinata..." croaked Takuma Hyuga, "Why are you here? You must flee...You're in...terrible danger."

"I can't leave without Naruto," protested Hinata. "Now please, tell me what happened."

It took a moment for Takuma to get his breath back. He had clearly been running for a while. "About a week ago...I was out training. All of a sudden this...man appeared, and...attacked me."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall...muscular...had these...gauntlets...I don't know, my memory's gone soft. He beat me within an inch of my life, and then he took me to this...place...locked me in a cage...The cage...It drained my chakra...made me weak...He also made me wear armor...He..." His voice cracked. "He made me fight other leaf nin for his own amusement..."

"How did you escape?" asked Hinata.

"A few hours ago...The man came back...He had a boy slung over his shoulder. I think it was...Naruto..." (Hinata gasped.) "...Just as he was about to lock him up, Naruto came to...and attacked him. There was a fight, but then Naruto, he tried to free us. He told me to run, and I ran...I ran, and I didn't look back..." Tears were streaming down Takuma's ruined face. Hinata, however, remained silent. She now knew for a fact that Naruto was in danger. She knew what she had to do.

"Takuma," she said to the sobbing man, "Where is this man?"

"What?" Takuma's eyes widened, "Lady Hinata, you mustn't! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I have to find him," pleaded Hinata, "He has Naruto, and I can't leave him behind."

"But I can't let you do it!" begged Takuma, "Lord Hyuga...He'll have my head if you die! You must go to the Hokage...Tell her what has happened!"

"Takuma," said Hinata in a calm voice, "I will not leave Naruto. Now please. Tell me where they are." For a moment, Takuma stared at Hinata. It was often joked that if eyes were the windows to your soul, then a Hyuga's must have the curtains drawn, but Takuma could clearly see the determination in Hinata's eyes. It couldn't have been more obvious if it had been written on her face. Arguing with her would be pointless.

"It...It was somewhere on the edge of the forest. It overlooked...a steep set of cliffs."

"Thank you," said Hinata, "Now please, wait here and get some rest."

"Yes, Lady Hinata," said Takuma, resting his head against the tree. Hinata was 20 feet away when he suddenly called out, "Lady Hinata!"

She turned to him expectantly.

"Promise me," he said, "That you'll make it back safe."

Hinata smiled softly at Takuma. "I promise."

Leaving Takuma, Hinata set out to toward the forest edge. One way or another, she would find Naruto, no matter what.

_So, everyone, Chapter 2 came relatively fast, but the third chapter will definitely take a bit longer. Don't forget to review. Your opinions means much._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hinata paused. She immediately dropped down from the tree she was on and took cover behind it. Since leaving Takuma, she had spent the past hour skimming the ridge of the forest, looking for any suspicious activity, all the while refusing to believe that Naruto was dead. So far, all she had seen past the thick cluster of trees she was in was a hundred feet of prairie grass overlooking a steep drop-off. The area she was at now had a drop-off of at least a couple hundred feet. But that wasn't what had caught her eye. What caught her eye was the medium sized building that was overlooking the cliff. It was an ancient building with a circular base, and it was as tall as a three-story building. There was even a set of giant metal doors, and they were wide open. Hinata suddenly realized that it must be the amphitheater that Tsunade had mentioned.

Hinata immediately set off towards the building. She didn't even think about scouting ahead with her Byakugan, so anxious was she. She just kept on running until she was past the doors. It was only when the doors suddenly slammed shut behind her that she stopped. She tried the doors. Naturally, they were locked. It was then that she began to realize that she probably shouldn't have rushed things.

Trying her best not to panic, Hinata looked toward the other end of the room. She was in a small passageway with a few doors to either side, and there was a large opening at the end of the passageway that led back outside. Making sure to be cautious this time, she tentatively walked through the other end. As she stepped out into open, she found herself in what was clearly the amphitheater stage. The circular floor of the stage that she was standing on was paved in stone. At least a quarter of it jutted out over the cliff, and other than a small balustrade surrounding the precarious area, there was nothing to see but a nice view of the surrounding land. The rest of the stage was surrounded by a wall with several great marble statues on giant thorns that grew about ten feet high. Behind the wall was a set of bleachers that were elevated so the audience could see past the wall. Above the alcove that Hinata had entered was a viewing box for special guests. Above that was a giant statue of a sitting man holding a weapon. Chains connected the statue to some of the other statues down below, and looking at them, Hinata realized the chains formed a pulley for numerous sinister-looking cages, which had been strung up along the chains. All but one of the cages were empty, and it was this single occupant that made Hinata gasp.

It was Naruto. Had it not been for the spiky blond hair, she wouldn't have recognized him. His orange outfit was gone. The only thing he was wearing was a dirty loincloth. Cuts and bruises covered his ravaged body, which seemed to have lost 40 pounds. He was thinner, though not as thin as Takuma. But what frightened Hinata most was the look in Naruto's blackened eyes. It was as if his soul had died. All hope, all happiness, all of it seemed to be replaced by a saddened, despondent look. As she studied him, Hinata thought she could still see some of Naruto's old cockiness, but it was virtually overshadowed by sadness. The unthinkable had happened. Naruto had been broken.

"N...N...Naruto," whispered Hinata.

Naruto, who had been staring off into space, turned weakly toward Hinata. "Hi...na...ta," he croaked. He sounded like he hadn't spoken for weeks. "No...You have to get out of here."

"I won't leave you," said Hinata. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I'm getting you out!"

"I somehow doubt that," said an unfamiliar voice.

Hinata turned toward the noise, which was coming from the tunnel. It was too dark to see anything, but she could hear something.

_Thud._

_Thud._

It sounded like footsteps, and that meant someone was coming. Someone huge. Naruto had gone silent. He seemed to worried to speak. Hinata remained still, waiting to see who would come.

_Thud._

_Thud._

For some unknown reason, the image of a T. Rex popped into Hinata's head. She quickly dispelled the thought though, as the person making the footsteps came out into view.

Hinata gasped. Right in front of her stood a man, but not like any other man Hinata had ever seen. This fellow was 12 feet tall and man, was he ripped. Muscles covered his body as if he had basketballs under his skin. He was wearing a short toga with leather sandals, as well as shoulder guards that seemed to be made out of giant paws. His most striking piece of apparel was his magnificently scarlet-plumed helm, which was shaped like a lion's head. The only thing on his chest was an ugly claw scar. That and an incredible eight-pack. Not six. Eight. It was that awesome.

The man looked down at Hinata. There was a look of malice in his eyes. "Well now," he spoke, "Who have we here?"

Hinata, who had been too stunned to speak, finally managed to string together a sentence. "I...I...I'm Hinata...Hyuga."

"Well, Hinata Hyuga," replied the man as he spread out his arms, "Welcome to my arena!"

"Y...your...arena?" stammered Hinata.

"That's right," replied the man. "I am Hercules, champion of the God's, and I have chosen this place as my personal training grounds. For the past month I have been searching for those who would dare trespass on my land. When I find them, I give them a superb display of my strength. Once defeated, they then have the honor of fighting for my amusement."

"They...fight each other?" asked Hinata in a stunned voice.

"Indeed," replied Hercules. He gestured toward the cages "You see those cages up there? They are made of a special metal that was forged in the depths of Tartarus." Hinata had no idea what Tartarus was, nor did she want to, for the name gave her chills. "Those cages," continued Hercules, "Drain all positive emotion and strength from whoever gets locked inside them. It ravages their body as well as their minds, for they rapidly lose weight until they are nothing more than a mindless shell of skin and bones. If locked up for long, they'll start to go mad." Hercules sneered. "It's quite funny to watch, actually."

Hinata stared at the man. All feelings of shock had just been replaced by a new emotion. "You think...it's funny?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"But of course," replied Hercules. "Moaning their heads off as they try to escape. In time, they can't tell their allies from their enemies. So, when they are cracked and ready, I take them out. I give them weapons. I give them armor. Then, I give them opponents."

Hinata gasped "You don't mean..."

"But I do," said Hercules. "I have them fight each other to the death. It is quite fun to watch."

He pointed up at Naruto. "I assume," queried Hercules, "That you came here with this boy?"

"Yes," breathed Hinata.

"I see," mused Hercules. "How interesting. He told me that he had come alone, no matter how much I tortured him.

Hinata felt her heart stop. "You...You tortured him?"

"Oh yes," answered Hercules, "The arrogant boy had it coming, thinking he could beat me, though I'll admit, had he not tried to free the prisoners, he probably would have."

Appreciation for Naruto resurged itself in Hinata. "He tried to save them?"

"He tried," replied Hercules, "When he discovered the effects of the cages, he immediately stole my keys and started freeing the captives. By the time I had managed to subdue him, he had caused half of the prisoners to get away, though I was able to catch all but one. Yes, the boy proved to be more of a handful than I had anticipated. Even now, it's taking a slower amount of time to drain him than the others. I'll admit, the child has spirit."

He glared up at Naruto, who returned the look in kind.

"But it does not matter," proclaimed Hercules, "For very soon, I will have enough power to conquer this village that my captives speak of. It is only a shame that you will not live to see it."

Hinata slowly turned her head toward Hercules, her expression unreadable. "And why is that?" she asked in a toneless voice.

"Because," answered Hercules in a confident tone. "I am going to have you killed."

As he spoke, figures appeared behind him. Hinata recognized them as the missing Leaf nin. There condition was just like Takuma's: Skeletal frame, rusted armor, and a hopeless look. The only new things were their swords, spears, and other weapons.

"I do not see how a woman such as yourself could ever champion my cause," continued Hercules, "So I will give my men a chance to practice with their weapons. Try to hold out as long as you can. I want this fight to be worth their while." He began to turn toward the bleachers.

"They're not your men," said Hinata, her voice still toneless.

Hercules paused, then slowly turned back to Hinata. "What did you just say?"

It was then that Hinata's expression changed. "They're not your men," she repeated, each word dripping with venomous anger. "They're honorable shinobi of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and while you may have twisted them to fight with you, they will never fight for you!"

Even Hinata was amazed by how angry she had become. She hated this man. Hated him for what he had done to her fellow ninjas. Hated him for what he had done to Naruto...

Hinata took up a ready battle stance, her Byakugan activated. "I will never allow you to conquer my village. Nor can I allow you to further harm my friends and fellow shinobi. I will not back down, but stand tall and defend all that I hold dear, for this is my Ninja Way!"

She glanced up at a stunned Naruto.

"This is my Will of Fire."

_Hey, everyone! Sorry that the next chapter is taking so long, but I want it to be good. Please just bear with me a little longer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For a moment, Hercules merely stared at Hinata. He hadn't seen such a fierce looking woman since Hippolyta had caught him stealing her belt. For a moment, he actually felt intimidated, but he quickly shrugged it off. He was Hercules. He had grappled with more dangerous foes than this girl. Hercules let out a rude laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! Foolish girl! I admit you have spirit, but belief in what you do will not save you now!"

He eyed Hinata with an arrogant glare. "Tell me, Hinata Hyuga, did you ever have to retrieve a gigantic, three headed guard dog? Was there a time when you had to clean a stable that had mounds of filth which stood bigger than you? Were you once up against a nine headed serpent that was so powerful, it could stand a decapitation by growing back two additional heads for every one you cut off?!" He was getting worked up. "No?! I didn't think so! But I have, and I prevailed! I dragged that three-faced mutt out of the Underworld with my bare hands! I diverted the course of not one, but two rivers to wash out those messy stables! And I was the one who was clever enough to discover that cauterizing the serpent's stumps would prevent it's heads from regrowing! I did all that, and more! And never once, in all of my labours, did I rely on faith to bring me to victory!" His face was only a few feet away from Hinata's now, and his voice was now quiet, but deadly. "Because, foolish Hinata, in the end, the only thing that matters is strength, and strength is attainable through real power."

"You're wrong," said Hinata in a calm but angry tone, "You know nothing about real power."

Hercules once again stared at Hinata. An arrogant smirk spread across his face.

"We'll see about that," he said.

With that, he turned and gave a mighty leap up to the viewing box. From there, he looked down at Hinata and the half-dozen drained soldiers. "Fight, for the glory of Zeus!" he commanded.

Hinata studied her opponents. She recognized them all as the missing leaf nin. They were wearing ancient armor, and were wielding gladitorial weapons: Swords, shields, and javelins. Two more were up on either side of the viewing box, armed with bows and arrows. And, like Naruto and Takuma, they were scrawny, and bearing that same hopeless look. They couldn't even recognize her, and Hinata knew that it would be pointless to try to make them see otherwise. She gazed up at Naruto, and was surprised to see his eyes had cleared slightly. That glint she had seen in his eyes was starting to become more prominent.

Naruto managed to grin weakly at her. "It's up to you, Hinata," he said, "Just have faith."

Feeling more confident than ever, Hinata shifted her focus back to her enemies. She had always wanted to show Naruto her ability, and now she had as good a chance as ever. Naruto's humanity lay in her hands. She couldn't lose this fight. She _wouldn't_ lose this fight.

Immediately, a soldier bearing a sword charged Hinata, his weapon raised. Hinata sprinted uo up the man, and before he could even swing his blade, Hinata delivered swift jabs to several chakra points located on the soldiers chest, who was only wearing a helmet and legguards for protection. The brainwashed nin coughed up a mouthful of blood and fell to the ground, paralyzed.

In the time it took for him to fall, three gladiators had readied their javelins to throw at Hinata. "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" shouted Hinata as she activated her signature jutsu. Thin beams of chakra shot out from her palms, which she quickly used to form a protective dome as the fighters threw their javelins. The three javelins impacted with her shield and the shafts broke, leaving Hinata unscathed.

Deactivating the jutsu, Hinata leaped into the air, landing next to another soldier, who, having been startled, quickly slashed at her with his sword. She ducked his sword swing and delivered a sweeping kick to his legs. The man lost his balance and fell, and Hinata instantly delivered a chop to the nin's neck, knocking him out.

Rushing at two more of the skeletal soldiers, she grabbed one of the broken shafts without breaking stride and KOed the two nins at once with either end of the pole. She then threw the shaft at another soldier. It struck him in the back of his jaw and knocked him out cold. The remaining fighter raised his shield and charged Hinata. Hinata also ran at the man, but at the last moment, she leapt over him, grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed right by her, cutting off a lock of her hair. Instinctively grabbing the shield of the soldier she had just KOed, she raised it in front of her, blocking several more arrows. It was then that she registered the numerous arrow shafts scattered around her. Even with her Byakugan, she hadn't noticed them, and yet, during the entire fight, she had been moving constantly, dodging all the arrows that had been shot at her without even realizing it. Keeping the shield raised, she grabbed the nearest arrow and threw it at the archer. (She figured that she should save her kunai and shuriken for when there weren't other things to throw.) The arrow flew into the archer's shoulder, and his arm went limp, thus disabling him. With the next archer, Hinata went all out. Swinging her arm, she threw the shield like a giant discus. It sailed through the air and into the shinobi's ribcage with enough force to send him flying into the bleachers.

Panting slightly, Hinata looked up at Hercules expectantly, who glared down at her in return. _By the Gods,_ he thought, _I have underestimated this girl. She could probably stand up to my brother! _ After a little more thought, Hercules let out a snort. "I'll take care of you myself," he declared. As he spoke, two more frail nins appeared on either side of Hercules, each of them carrying something the likes of which Hinata had never seen. At first glance, they looked like giant metal lion heads, but as Hinata looked at them, she realized there were bracers sticking out behind the heads. Those great lion heads were supposed to be some sort of glove. Some sort of...cestus.

"Hinata," whispered Naruto. Hinata looked up to see Naruto, who looked anxious. "Be careful, those things, they…" but before he could say more, he succumbed to a spasm attack. The cage was getting to him. Hinata knew that the longer Naruto stayed behind those bars, the more he would deteriorate, until he would no longer be Naruto. But what was it he was going to say?

Hinata shifted her focus back to Hercules. By now, the two shinobi had reached him and were holding out the cesti. Hercules inserted his fists into the bracers, and his hands were completely covered by the lion heads. He then looked at the two servants with disdain and raised his cesti.

Hinata, realizing what he was about to do, yelled "No!" But it was too late, as Hercules slammed his cesti into the two nin. Hinata watched in horror as the two shinobi went flying down onto the stage, hitting the floor with a sickening crunch, their bodies bent in all the wrong ways.

Hercules leapt down after the shinobi, landing in front of Hinata, who glared at him with a burning rage. "You didn't have to hurt them," she hissed.

"Ah, but I did," replied Hercules, "Just like I'm going to hurt you. Now, feel my might!"

With that he aimed a punch at Hinata, who leapt out of the way just in time. The fight had begun.

At first, neither of them seemed to be winning. Hercules muscular strength was far superior than his opponent's, but Hinata was lighter and more agile. Between the two traits, they both evened out. Hinata sensed that the cesti were dangerous, so she made sure to be cautious, but whenever she tried to strike her foe, her position was made vulnerable and she would have to cancel the attack to avoid getting hit.

Pretty soon, things began to change.

Hercules raised both of his fists and bent back slightly, preparing to slam down on Hinata's spot. Seeing her opportunity, Hinata instinctively delivered a front kick to Hercules' groin. He cried out, and for a moment, Hinata thought she had crippled her opponent, but her spirits plummeted when she realized that Hercules wasn't screaming. He was laughing.

"Pathetic girl!" brayed Hercules, "How do you think I got so strong? Ha Ha Ha!" And with that, he slammed his cesti down on Hinata's location, only to discover that Hinata had leapt over him and was now directly behind the man.

Through her Byakugan, Hinata could see Hercules entire chakra network. It wasn't active like a shinobi's, but she could still redirect the chakra to harm his organs, just as Neji had done to her during the Chuunin Exams. Hinata began jabbing at several areas surrounding his heart, but stopped when she realized that none of her blows were reaching his network. His back muscles were so thick, they were absorbing her blows!

"I do not need a massage, whelp," said Hercules sarcastically, and before Hinata could even register the remark, Hercules had swung around and slugged her in the gut. The pain was incredible, but the force was far greater still. Hinata flew backwards, all the way across the arena and right into the wall. "Hinata!" cried Naruto.

Make no mistake, she hurt all over. The lower part of her lungs had collapsed, her sternum had shattered, and over half of her ribs were broken, while the rest were cracked. All that was from a single punch. But what Hinata registered most was the intense pain that was shooting through her arms and back, which she couldn't move. Looking around, Hinata realized that she had collided with one of the thorny pillars, which had impaled her arms and back. It was a miracle that her head had slammed into a bare spot. But the pain. Hinata bit her tongue to prevent herself from shrieking, and the taste of blood flowed into her mouth from the force of the bite.

Hercules let out another laugh. "Now you die, Hinata!" He began to slowly walk toward Hinata, taking his time while she struggled in agony. Never in her life had Hinata been more physically hurt. The pain was threatening to overwhelm her. But she could see Naruto, dangling in that vampiric cage with a terrified look, and she knew that he needed her more than ever. So she would never let herself fear the pain, nor succumb to it. She began to struggle, slowly prying her right arm free. The pain spiked, but she she pressed on. Once her arm was loose, Hinata started detaching her other arm from the thorns, all the while trying her best not to blackout from the agony. Hercules noticed her effort and quickened his pace. Finally freeing both arms from the thorns, Hinata pressed her hands against bare spots of the plant and pushed, prying her back from the thorns. Without even pausing to catch her breath, Hinata ran at Hercules, who had also broken into a run. When they had reached each other, Hercules shoved his cestus at Hinata, who instantly grabbed it and began to pirouette, throwing all of her weight into the spin as she pulled Hercules with her. She then let go, and Hercules stumbled backward into the thorns. He bellowed in pain.

Hinata leapt onto Hercules and ripped off his shoulder guards. She then ran up his chest and kneed him in the head, ramming it against the thorns and splitting his helm into pieces.

"ENOUGH!" roared Hercules. He swatted at Hinata, who leapt back to the ground to avoid the blow. Getting off the thorns and to his feet, Hercules raised his cesti and brought them together. The resulting sound reverberated through Hinata's skull, threatening to rupture her eardrums. It was too much. It was _all _too much, and at long last, she blacked out. _Na...ru...to..._ was her last conscious thought.

Hercules looked down at Hinata, who lay bleeding out onto the floor. "Brat," he muttered. He turned and looked up at Naruto, who was staring at Hinata in horror.

"Hinata...No…" he moaned.

"That's right," said Hercules as he turned to face Naruto's cage. "She lays there, beaten and broken, just as you did before me. None have ever defeated me. That is how it has been, and that is how it always will be. She spoke of faith as a weapon, as a source of power, but do you see where faith has gotten her? Soon, everyone in your village will serve me."

Naruto had been looking at Hinata while Hercules boasted. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he quickly shifted his gaze to Hercules.

"You're wrong," said Naruto quickly. "You'll never succeed! Uh, yeah, you're a real idiot!" For a moment, Naruto's gaze drifted over past Hercules head, presumably at Hinata. Hercules would've turned to see what he was looking at, but Naruto's insult wiped all thought of that action from his mind.

"How dare you! Me, an idiot? Are you blind?! Have you forgotten how I defeated you?! You also tried to beat me, but your big heart weighed you down! That is what makes _you_ an idiot, and me a victoOAAARGH!"

Hinata, who had come to while Hercules boasted, had snuck up behind him and had just lodged a kunai into his bracer, where the side of the knife dug into his arm. Hercules whirled around and knocked Hinata back. The kunai remained in his arm.

"Imbecile!" yelled Hercules, "Do you really think that that will help you?"

"No," said Hinata. She pointed at an object attached to the kunai. "But that will."

Hercules stared at the sizzling paper bomb, then back at Hinata.

"You little bi-" KABOOM! The bomb ignited, blasting Hercules in one direction and the cestus in the other.

This is what Hinata had hoped would order to beat Hercules, she had to separate him from his cesti, which she had deduced to be the source of his strength. She was amazed it had worked, but had Naruto not distracted Hercules while Hinata had been sneaking up on him, it probably wouldn't have.

Hercules picked himself up. His arm had been burned by the bomb, and there was an intense rage in his eyes. He let out a roar and began to run at Hinata. Without even thinking, Hinata plunged her right arm into the cestuses bracer, putting it on. The thing was surprisingly light, but rather cumbersome, as it covered much of her forearm, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and so Hinata ran at Hercules. Both readied their individual gauntlets to attack, but Hinata's speed won out over Hercules strength. With the might of the cestus, she delivered a solid slug to Hercules' gut, just as he had done to her before. This time, it was Hercules who went flying, and the might of the punch caused his remaining cestus to pop off, which Hinata quickly donned. The cesti primed themselves and the bracers clicked into place over her forearms, and suddenly, Hinata felt something. It was as if a great beast had just awoken inside of her. The beast reared it's head back and roared, and Hinata heard herself roaring with it. Instantly, the cesti began to glow a pale shade of blue. It was like they were radiating some sort of energy.

Hercules, disarmed and defenseless, got up from the ground. He looked at Hinata with an uneasy glare. "Finally," he proclaimed, "A real challenge!" But Hinata could hear something different in his voice, could see something different in his eyes. She glanced up at an awed Naruto one more time, and knew that this fight had just swung in her favor.

She rushed at Hercules, swinging the cesti at him. Not even Hercules muscle could withstand her blows now, for with the cesti, the power of Hinata's punches had been increased tenfold. It seemed that Hinata was winning. Hercules, bloody and bruised, suddenly grabbed Hinata, and began to squeeze her with his arms. Hinata retaliated by slamming the cesti together on Hercules skull, and he instantly dropped her, clutching his head in agony. Hinata paused, thinking she had won, only to have Hercules suddenly grab her again. This time he lifted Hinata with one hand and began punching Hinata with the other, laughing while he did it. With each blow, Hinata felt her head pound. Sneering, Hercules drew back his fist for another blow, but once again, Hinata acted faster, and landed a right cross to Hercules' chin. He dropped her, and Hinata continued her assault with an overhand, and finished with a devastating uppercut.

Hercules was on his hands and knees by now, and Hinata hesitated again, certain she had beaten him, but suddenly, Hercules shot out his leg and he side kicked Hinata across the stage. Fortunately, this time he'd kicked her in the opposite direction of the thorns, but it certainly didn't feel comforting when Hinata slammed against the balustrade, which ominously cracked against her weight.

Hinata looked up and saw Hercules at the other end of the stage. With a malicious glint in his eyes, Hercules dug his hands into the cracks of the floor, and then proceeded to lift the entire end of the arena. He was going to tip Hinata over the cliff! Hinata, who had started to make her way back to Hercules, fell back as the stage slanted. She didn't even have time to use her chakra to stick to the stage, and she tumbled back into the weakened balustrade, which crumbled beneath her.

For a brief moment, Hinata was free-falling, and her mind was racing a mile a minute. It was over. She had lost. She would never get to prove herself to everyone. She would never get to be a strong shinobi. She would never get to tell Naruto that she lo… _NARUTO! _She could hear Naruto yelling something, and she realized that she was his only hope. She was _not_ going to let him down. She stared up at the ledge and wished she was back up there, and it was as if the cesti had read her mind, for the two lion heads shot out from the bracers and bit down on the ledges. The heads were connected to the rest of the cesti by chains, which pulled Hinata back up to the ledge.

She slowly clambered her way back onstage, and, using her chakra-infused soles to stick to the tilted floor, she ran up the stage and leapt with all her might, rising into the air in a way that was almost majestic, and landing with a cesti-powered slam on the spot above Hercules, pinning him beneath the floor of the stage.

This time, it was Hinata Hinata who glared down at Hercules, who lay dazed and stunned. She could feel her anger towards the man flowing through her veins, pounding in her ears. She thought of what this man had done to her allies and family, twisting their minds and forcing them to fight her. She thought of what this man did to Naruto, what he would've done to Naruto... Screaming loudly, Hinata raised her cestus and brought it down on Hercules face, again and again. Her vision was going all hazy and red, and still she kept pounding. The first to cave was Hercules's nose, then his teeth shattered, then his eyes gouged. Eventually, his entire head was reduced to a great red stain on the arena. And still Hinata kept pounding the stain, over and over again, screaming, crying. It was only when Naruto called out her name that Hinata finally stopped, and the red haze cleared from her eyes. She looked down at what she had done and felt like she was going to be sick. She slowly looked up at Naruto. What would he say? What would he think? Did her harsh and violent action just frighten him away?

Naruto looked at what remained of Hercules, and then back at Hinata. For the longest moment, the two stared at each other, and then a small smile appeared on Narutos's face.

"Hinata," he said, "I'm pretty sure he's dead by now."

Fresh tears poured from Hinata's eyes. Naruto was safe, he didn't hate her, she had won, it was all over now. She she sat there, on top of Hercules' dead body, wearing a pair of gigantic cesti, and cried. The tears weren't of sorrow or anger, and they weren't entirely joy. They were tears of relief.

After a while, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves, got up, and went over to the pulley, where she lowered Naruto's cage and smashed it open. She and Naruto then started making their way towards the outside of the arena, leaning on each other for support, where they planned to wait for help. They didn't want to leave any of the unconscious and battered shinobi that Hinata had fought.

As they were heading toward the exit, Naruto spoke. "Hinata, what you did out there, that was incredible. Those lion heads pack quite a punch."

"Yes," said Hinata, "But that wasn't what helped me win."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well," said Hinata, blushing slightly, "Whenever I felt myself falter, I just thought of you, and how you would never give up on those you cared for. The lion heads may have given me an edge, but I never would have been able to beat Hercules without your belief in me. In the end, my Will of Fire triumphed."

Naruto grinned. "You're right," he said, "I did believe in you, and you won. Man, you're pretty smart, Hinata. Strong, too. Very strong."

Physically, Hinata was a mess. Her ribs were broken, she was internally bleeding, and the back of her jacket had been stained red by the numerous puncture wounds that covered her arms and back. She hurt all over. She was also still wearing the cesti, which she didn't know how to take off.

But in her heart, Hinata Hyuga had never felt better in her entire life.

_Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I hope the wait was worth it. I'm sure some of you are curious as to why Hinata didn't use her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, But I promise to explain that eventually. I'll need a bit of time to think of where to take this story, but I'll think of something. So, please consider to review, and I will see you all later. Bye for now!_


End file.
